Do You Love Me?
by Blurid
Summary: You've been waiting for a simple 3 word I love you from him but there's still none... if you were Kagome, what will you do? what if the action you chose could lead to disaster?...


Hiya people... This is my first time writing a fic... Hope you can bear with me with the story... Well, I'm not really used to write a story... Please understand... Well, ON WITH THE STORY... I don't like talking too much when I'm excited...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha nor Kagome and Sesshoumaru... (I wish I did... I just love Sesshoumaru so much)

Do You Love Me?

The night was dark and the moon shared light through her window. She was gazing at ceiling for many hours passed until she heard a tap on her window. Kagome slowly walked to her window until she saw him. Sesshoumaru was glaring at her with those golden amber eyes. She stared back to whom her heart had truly fallen in love with.

Memories flashing back to her

She was with him for over many years since they were in high school. They were been friends for all those years. After time flies, she soon realized that she is falling in love with him. She couldn't take the feelings in her heart, so she confessed her love to him. Soon, they became lovers. They've been together for a long time and she loved him so much. The only thing that bothered her that he doesn't tell her that he loved her.

She had an urge to ask him the question.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm..." Sesshoumaru replied without looking at her.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure..." he replied still not looking at her.

She pulled herself together and got the courage to say it.

"Do you love me?" she asked with each word throb through her heart. It was the first time that she had asked it to him.

"W-what are you talking about! Are you okay? Maybe you're just exhausted. Here."

He gave her a teddy bear and said goodbye to her.

She was disappointed to his reply but didn't care that much.

One day after another, she received a teddy bear exactly the same.

Soon, all the teddy bears had been piled up and almost take over her room.

That gave her curiosity. Why does he gave all this teddy bears to her when he doesn't even tell me that he love her.

Time flies until it was her birthday. She waited for him to come or to call her but he didn't come nor it didn't came. She waited in her room lying in her bed. It's been many hours but still, nothing. Soon, she heard a tap on her window. He slowly walked to it.

Back to reality

There he was glaring at her soaked with the emitting light of the moon.

"I forgot to go to you because I was busy. Sorry. Here." He gave her another teddy bear. He waved and almost leave but Kagome stopped him.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted. "Do you know what day it is?"

He looked at me as if asking what.

"Oh, never mind." Kagome exclaimed. She was concerned of him being exhausted going through all the busy day and the tiring night just to go to her. He left then.

Days have passed and still no change of the two of them. Her curiosity came back. So he talked to him with all her courage.

"Say you love me. Please." She pleaded him.

"Huh? W-why are you suddenly saying that?" He replied nervously.

"After all these years I have with you, all the struggles and sacrifice, still you don't still say you loved me!" Kagome exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't trust me, don't you?" He said with his once sweet golden amber eyes into a flaming one and an angry voice. This is the first time she saw him like this. "If you don't trust me that much then find somebody else!" He said and left.

I ran to my home and through my room crying.

After a week in her house not leaving, she had courage to leave with a big scar in her heart.

She was walking peacefully thinking that what if she saw him what will she do. All her mind had drifted away when he saw him standing in the street with another woman. He had his smile with him while looking at her. He didn't smiled to Kagome like that. All she sees to him was his cold icy face never changing. But his personality that made her fall for him. But still she felt a pierce in her heart and left crying again.

It's been a month since she had not seen him. Still her memories with him still there standing in her heart and mind.

Her phone rang and it was him telling her to meet him at the street where he had met her love for him.

She thought for it if she will go. But she still loves him and cared for him she left to meet him.

There it was. The place where she confessed her love for him. There someone stood waiting for someone. It was Sesshoumaru. He was carrying a big teddy bear. When she closed to him, he saw her and looked at her with warm and pleading eyes. There was silence between the two of them. He looked at her while Kagome looked away from his eyes.

The silence was broke when he said something.

"I'm sorry." He said with a soft voice while giving her the big teddy bear.

She glared at him with her deep blue eyes with anger.

"I don't need it!" She tossed the teddy bear to the road.

He looked at her then walked to the bear. He bend slowly to pick it up until...

Honk Honk

There was a truck closing at him.

"Sesshoumaru! Run! I said I don't need it!" Kagome shouted.

Still Sesshoumaru bend to pick it up.

"Sesshoumaru!"

She ran to her room carrying the bear.

When she as in her room. She tossed all the bears and cried.

"Why do you have to pick up the bear! It doesn't matter to me anymore!"

"I have all this bears that you gave to me! Why do you concern with this dumb bear!" Then she realized that there were so many bears that she didn't even notice. She then counted all the bears.

"One, Two, Three... Three Hundred Fifty Five." She finished with the number.

She then felt under her feet that there is still one more. It was the bear that he gave to her that day and will be the last time she will see him. She hugged it very tight until a sound came from it.

"I love you... It was the 356th time I said I love you. I have a confession to make. I'm sick. I have a very serious illness and I'm about to die for a short time. If you think that I treated you like I don't care about you, that's not true. I really, really love you. I just can't tell you my true feelings for you to you straight because I was too shy that you will discover about my sickness. I don't want you worrying about me. I'm very sorry. Don't blame yourself. I think that this will be the last time that I will be seeing you. Hope you treasure all the teddy bears I gave to you. It is very special for me, for you... for us. I Love You Very Much."

It ended there. She was shocked of the words that he had said. She then picked up each bear and pressed its stomach.

"I Love You, I Love You, I Love You..." It repeated with his voice so sweet and warm.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru."

She cried very hard. She felt guilt in herself. She cried and cried until there was no more with the last teddy bear he gave her never letting it go.

……………………………

Well, what do you think? I'm very sorry if there were no other characters in the story. There were just the two of them in the story. (Actually there was that other girl also in the story but I don't consider her one of the characters). It was meant to be a one-shot since it was my first time to write a fic. Don't worry. I'll try to write again with another story. It was hard to write a story with all of the homework, projects, competitions, and lessons to attend to. Well that's about it. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE MYSELF. Any remarks, flames, etc. accepted but not too harsh okay. I'm just a beginner. I'm sorry if ever there are wrong spellings and wrong grammars.


End file.
